beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiral Lyre ED145MF
Spiral Lyre ED145MF (known in Japan as Screw Lyra ED145MF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the''Beyblade: Metal Fury '' anime series. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter on August 6, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Toby. It was released by Hasbro in a single pack around June 2012. Face Bolt: Lyra/Lyre The Face Bolt depicts "Lyra", one of the 88 space constellations. It's represented by an eagle carrying a Lyra, either on it's wings or in its beak. In Greek mythology, a musician named Orpheus was killed by the female follower of Dionysu, the Maenads. Upon his death, his lyre was thrown into a river, after which the Zeus, the God of the Sky and Thunder, sent an eagle to retrieve the lyre and ordered both the Lyre and Orpheus to be placed in the sky as a constellation. The design features a red and black lyre with eyes on a silver Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Lyra/Lyre Lyre appears to have an unusual appearance, with many curves it gives it a lyre-like appearance. Lyre's apperance makes it seem like it is unbalanced because the spirals are mirrored. If you look at the Pegasus III energy ring, for example, the wings are all curved to the left but if you look on the Lyra energy ring, the left spiral, it's curved to the left while the right spiral is curved to the right. This is the first energy ring to have mirrored designs. Small circular-like spheres appear on the Ring's top and bottom. The Energy Ring is black with a translucent silver on the Ring's sides with red characters appearing near the spheres. This Lyra Ring is released in black. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Screw/Spiral *'Weight:' 34.51 grams Spiral has three distorted wing-like forms, each with an upward curved spike. It was said to have the best Upper Attack of any Fusion Wheel. It is one of the best non 4D attack wheel with lots of Stamina due to something with airflow as shown on the box package. If paired with the correct Energy Ring/Track, Spiral may be used in super-effective Attack combos such as Spiral Tempo D125RF. Attack: 5.5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0.5 Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 (ED145) *'Weight:' 3.6 grams ED145 features three hook like structures which rotate around the Track freely. Unlike WD145, ED145 can spin freely, they can be used in Defense customizations, such as MF Earth Bull ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The hooks which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the hooks and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. The free spinning feature however does not ensure it will not have any recoil. The "hooks" can be stick on the opposing bey and get stuck. As the Beyblade is spinning and the ED145 is free spining, the Bey can get stuck in rare occasions and lose some Stamina because of friction. Performance Tip: Metal Flat (MF) *'Weight:' 1.08 grams Metal Flat has a Flat Tip made of metal, giving it an offensive movement. It was first released with Spiral Capricorn. However, since metal has less friction than plastic Flat Tips, it has less Defense and speed, However, unlike XF, R2F and WF, it can keep the sliding shoot's pattern. It is extremely powerful in these combos: MF-H Gravity Perseus Counter Mode D125/T125/CH120MF, Lightning L-Drago CH120/T125/D125/125/90/85/100MF. It is one of the best non-4D Attack type Bottoms. The MF Tip will also not wear out like any of the rubber Tips, and has more Stamina than RF/R2F, and is even easier to control the movement of MF than R2F despite its bad defense. Attack: 5 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Gallery Screw Lyra ED145MF MM ScrewLyra 0003 Layer 2.jpg MM ScrewLyra 0002 Layer 3.jpg MM ScrewLyra 0001 Layer 4.jpg MM ScrewLyra 0000 Layer 5.jpg Anime ScrewLyra13.png screwfoxscrewlyra2.jpg ScrewLyra.png ScrewLyra2.PNG ScrewLyra3.PNG ScrewLyra5.PNG ScrewLyra6.PNG ScrewLyra7.PNG ScrewLyra8.PNG ScrewLyra10.PNG ScrewLyra11.PNG ScrewLyraMotif.PNG|Spiral Lyra Motif ScrewLyra14.PNG|Spiral Lyra glowing 128 17.jpg|Lyra, Fox, Anubis intercepting Crown and Kronos 0018.jpg|Motif 136 7.jpg dragonballzcentral_2205_1753657640.jpg|Hasbro ver dragonballzcentral_2205_1753736349.jpg|Hasbro ver Video Trivia *Spiral Lyra has similarities with Twisted Tempo 145WD and Spiral Capricorn 90MF. First, the Lyre ring is about the same gray colour as Tempo, which used to be Faust/Toby's bey. Second, Like Spiral Capricorn, Lyre uses Spiral and MF. This may be a reference to some beys that were important to Toby as Faust. *Hasbro changed this beyblades' name from Screw Lyra to Spiral Lyre. *It's the 2nd Bey to have a Screw / Spiral Fusion / Metal Wheel and a MF Bottom / Performance Tip. The 1st was Spiral Capricorne 90MF. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Team Dungeon